Gruntilda
Summary Gruntilda Winkybunion, referred to simply as Gruntilda or Grunty, is the primary antagonist of all the Banjo-Kazooie games. She acts as a stereotypical witch; she is evil, ugly, speaks in rhymes and has many disgusting habits such as picking her nose. She also has traditional witch clothes including a witch's hat and broomstick, which she uses for flying around. She can act comical at times, such as when she acts as a game show host, but Gruntilda is generally cruel and ruthless to all those around her. Starting from the original, Banjo Kazooie, Gruntilda finds out that Tooty, Banjo's sister, was far more beautiful than her. Through jealousy and selfishness, she kidnaps Tooty in order to quite literally swap her beauty with Gruntilda's using the Beauty Transfer Machine. However, she is soon confronted and stopped by Banjo & Kazooie, who defeats her with the help of the Jinjos and Jinjonator and leave her buried under a rock at the bottom of Spiral Mountain. From that day, Gruntilda and the bear/bird duo become one another's arch-nemesis. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly 7-C Name: Gruntilda Winkybunion, Grunty Origin: Banjo-Kazooie Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Transmutation and Fusionism (Could turn Banjo & Kazooie into a frog), Flight (Flies around on her magical broomstick), Telekinesis (Her sisters can perform this, so she should be able to as well), Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Astral Projection, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Homing Attack, Summoning (Can summon undead monsters and even mini-bosses), Technology Manipulation, Vehicular Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness, Toon Force, Curse Manipulation (Cursed Mumbo Jumbo to wear a skull on his head for as long as she is alive), Clairvoyance (Knew that King Jingaling gave Banjo a jiggy even when she was kilometers away from them), Healing (Cheato, the sentient spell book that gave Banjo the HONEYBACK cheat, belonged to Gruntilda originally. She should have access to HONEYBACK, which gives her access to healing), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Unaffected by gravity shifts), Poison Manipulation (Said that cyanide and mustard gas were her favourite smells), Soul Manipulation (Can take attacks to her soul), Life Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Ice Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 6, will work for L.O.G. for all eternity and managed to stay alive for 8 years as a skull, Type 7 (as a spirit)), Non-Corporeal (As a soul), Possession, Illusion Creation, Electricity Manipulation, Plot Manipulation (Caused the credits to appear early in order to escape, can delete Banjo's entire save file), Existence Erasure, Genius Intelligence, her attacks can phase through solid objects, Pain Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Invulnerability (Tanked the hits from the Jinjonator, not taking any damage until he powered up), Smoke Manipulation (Can create smoke around herself), Possible Telepathy (Can 'speak' to you whey they are nowhere near you), Power Nullification and Sealing (Sealed the portals to other worlds and made Jiggywiggy incapable of touching jiggies to undo the seal), Non-Physical Interaction (Murdered a family of Jinjos), Duplication (Of her soul), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Acausality (Type 1), Life Manipulation and Resurrection (With B.O.B., she can suck the life force out of any being, which can then be used to give life to other beings) |-|Mecha Gruntilda= Same as before (Gruntilda's soul should likely possess all her abilities), plus Time Travel + BFR (Travelled back in time 20 years to kidnap Kazooie, and can send others through time too), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Large Size (Type 0, possibly Type 1 with her larger form) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Destroyed Hag-1 entirely with a single spell, which she summoned while weakened and accidentally dropped inside of the drilling machine. She should be comparable, if not superior to Banjo & Kazooie, who can both harm her. Destroyed Banjo's house, killing Bottles in the process. Should be superior to other bosses, some of which are the size of large buildings.) Speed: Supersonic (Chased Mumbo Jumbo) with Supersonic+ flight and combat speed on her broomstick (Comparable to Kazooie) Lifting Strength: Unknown, Peak Human with Telekinesis Striking Strength: Unknown, at least Multi-City Block Class+, possibly Town Class with her broomstick Durability: At least Multi-City Block level+, possibly Town level (Tanked this with no damage, along with dozens of hits from Banjo & Kazooie), Immortality makes her hard to kill Stamina: Very high (When she was reduced to just a skull, she spent 8 years trying to climb Spiral Mountain. Even after being crushed for two years, with most of her body being rotted or eaten away, she chased Mumbo, killed Bottles and destroyed Banjo's house with little to no effort) Range: Extended melee range, numerous dozens of meters with magic (Her spells easily clear the length of her castle turret), far higher with her other abilities Standard Equipment: Her Broomstick, B.O.B. (Only with prep) Intelligence: Genius. She has concocted several plans using extremely advanced technology and magic to varying degrees of success. Before Banjo's arrival, Gruntilda was stated to have full control over both Spiral Mountain and countless other lands. Despite her seemingly comedic nature in the original game, she is shown to be more ruthless and brutal in later games, such as in Banjo-Tooie when she killed both of her sisters without a second thought as they had failed her. She is able to make every sentence she speaks rhyme, implying that she is a literary genius as well. She is also not without combat prowess, shown in her fights with Banjo & Kazooie. Weaknesses: She can be arrogant at times. The B.O.B. can take a long time to charge up when it wants to wipe large areas. She fights with a degree of honour, slowing down her attacks for Banjo & Kazooie if they answer questions correctly, but this could be Plot-Induced Stupidity. Feats: Respect threads Gallery Skeleton_Grutilda 2.jpg|Grutilda in Skeletal Form Gruntilda-banjo-kazooie-sp.jpg|Grutilda in Nuts and Bolts Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Banjo-Kazooie Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Illusionists Category:Electricity Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Pain Users Category:Death Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Life Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Witches Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Final Bosses Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Rare Ltd. Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Microsoft Category:Broom Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Video Game Characters